


Closing of Fall

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, No Aura, No Semblances, Set before the books, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Ozpin Stark, King of Winter. Often finds himself stretched very thin, the eternal battle against Grimm, the creation of the Wall. A brewing war with the dragonic Taurus's of the South. To make matters worse the Long Night was creeping up upon them, he could feel it in his bones. With all this on his plate one would think that would be what his people would be worried about. If only he was that lucky, no instead they worried and whispered about his lack of a wife and heirs. Needless to say, he had a great deal to worry about in the average day. Thankfully one day Qrow finds him the perfect woman to help.





	1. A Battle in the Wolf's Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Ardy: So for once, I have NO idea how to tag this one. I guess I'll add as I go. Before there is any confusion the forms the shapeshifters of this story take are more alone the lines of were creatures. An animal or two in influence mixed with human traits. There will be sex implied while in shifted shapes but I'm leaving that up to the readers to decide whether or not the characters keep to their shifted forms or transition over to human for sex. I may change that upon reader request but I don't have a reason to write it either way as it stands. Otherwise this IS A Song of Fire and Ice Crossover, so all the shitty, yucky, creepy stuff, don't be surprised if it shows up.
> 
> For the animals I've picked so far, remember these are just bases.  
> Ruby - https://celltoday.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/snow-leopard-closeup-2.jpg I like this picture for her pelt.  
> Ozpin - https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8099/8529661271_7a33cff53e_b.jpg To give you an idea of coat pattern.  
> For Qrow you will just have to use your imagination. This story has no Aura or Semblance.
> 
> Lastly, Wilding culture will be a big part of this story so I recommend giving this a quick read through. https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Free_folk

    The snow was thick upon the ground and stained with drops of red and black. The trees of the Wolf’s Wood pressed in around the combatants. Grimm of all shapes and sizes flanking the hunting party on every side.

    “Damn it!” A monstrous man with the legs of a panther and the torso of a man bellowed. A beowulf lept for him its fangs out bared, jagged and sharp. He dodged putting a oak tree between him and the monsters as he jumped up onto the trunk and rebounded up into another tree before firing himself like a arrow at the Grimm. His sharp talons sliced the Grimms neck open, black blood further spurting onto the snow, its head falling with a thud.

“Of all the hair brained things he could have done.” The shape shifter blasted through the snow again, all around him the men of the unit were fighting against the Grimm. None were who he was looking for though, where was his king?

    The sound of ice being magiced into existence, caused him to stop with a slide. Just in time to see shards of ice impale a Grimm. Then a great sword of salthrim, living ice cleaved the monsters head off, the owner spun on the spot bringing both hands to the claymore. He swept the blade up cutting the arm off another beowulf, then kicked it’s head off. “Qrow where have you been?!” The figure shouted as the raven haired man leapt up into a tree then straight down onto another wolf, grabbing it under the jaw and ripping it’s neck apart.

    “I could ask you the same thing Oz!” Qrow reached to his hip and ripped his own greatsword from it’s sheath. They backed up and put their backs to each other as the Grimm closed in around them.

    “I’ve been a bit preoccupied.” Ozpin summoned more ice into his left hand, clicking filled both men’s ears and their heads snapped up.

    Spider Grimm were crawling down the trees. Dozens upon dozens of them, their fangs were so large they could bite through plate mail and Oz really didn’t need reminding what their venom could do. “ARILIANS!!!” Ozpin screamed to his hunting party, just as a spider lept for his face.

    Qrow was already in motion he spun his greatsword slicing it neatly in two as the swarm descended. “Run!”

    Ozpin did not need telling twice, they ran coming back the way Qrow had come. Only this time his troops had formed up and his head scout Winter had taken command. “SHIELD WALL!” Ozpin roared as his troops scrambled to form up ranks. Oz spun jumping backwards as the spider Grimm charged forward, ice blasted from his outstretched hand. Impaneling the creatures in a wave. “Winter, we need to find the Matron. Fall back as best you can and find the damn horses! Qrow I need you in the air, draw the bitch out!”

    “Right!” Qrow cast of his cloak revealing his ebony black raven’s wings. He leapt up into the air, jumping from tree to tree till he vanished. Ozpin blasted another wave of ice slowing the closing horde. “Anyone seen Ghost?”

    “He bolted with the horses, probably keeping them safe.” Winter said moving behind the shield wall while sheathing her swords summoning her own ice magic into her palms.

    A ear piercing screech assaulted their ears and the troops cowered behind their round shields. Ozpin was already moving, he could always count on Qrow to find the trouble.

    “My King!” Winter moved but then remembered her orders and cursed. Damn the wolf blood in his veins.

    Ozpin raced through the woods spinning his body to cut through the swarms of spiders their parts raining down around him the sickly squelch of smaller spiders under his feet. The green fire almost blindsided him as he dove for the ground. Only for a huge spider almost as large as himself to leap upon him. It dove for his head it’s huge black fangs dripping with venom, he only just moved his head mere millimeters out of the way. Ice, his greatsword had fallen from his grip so he grabbed the spider by the fangs and heaved attempting to push it off of him. He could hear his leather gloves melting under the venom.

    The spider reared up and he just enough time to see it’s stinger before the death dealing bone shot his way. In the next instant the spider was gone, sent crashing into a tree and a HUGE white Direwolf stood above Oz. Ozpin panted a few times before pulling himself to his feet and grabbing Ice from the snow. He reached out and pet the direwolf’s cheek. “Thanks bud, I own you one.”

    The spider righted itself and lunged again. Only this time Oz was ready and he bisected it mid air with a single mighty swing. The scream echoed through the forest again and Oz ran for the clearing the fire had come from.

    Qrow was dodging blasts of green fire up in the trees as the Matron was forced upon the ground, it had the torso of a young woman fused to the body of a black widow spider. It was Grimm make no mistake but it was a Grimm that liked to draw it’s prey in with a false sense of ease. He saw Ozpin and Ghost race into the clearing and come to a skidding halt before they split up and started flanking the monster. Ozpin blasting ice from his hands trying to distract the Grimm so Ghost could get into position.

    Qrow shot from the trees, cleaving for the Matrons head. It saw him coming and screamed again, blasting green fire from it’s over extended mouth. Qrow snapped his wings closed and plummeted to the ground, kicking up a trench of snow around him. Oz raced forward and cleaved a front leg off before it rounded on him firing again.

    Ghost saw his chance and jumped upon the huge Grimm’s back and raced the length. The Matron didn’t even have time to turn her head before the direwolf’s jaws bit it clean from her shoulders. The Grimm toppled to the side as Ozpin raced over to Qrow. “Come on.” He grabbed a handful of snow and rubbed it along the smoking feathers.

    Qrow rolled once in the snow before staggering to his feline feet. “Right, let's get out of here before the rest of her brood closes in.”

    Ghost head butted Oz in the shoulder affectionately before lowering his body. Qrow laughed and pulled himself up onto the massive wolf’s back. “Well I’m not saying no to a ride.” Ozpin rolled his eyes and let Qrow pull him up behind him.

    Ghost raced through the forest, the very intelligent creature took his passengers straight back to Winter. With the death of the Matron the swarm was disoriented and the team able to retreat and fight at the same time. A pair of pages had found several of the horses.

Ozpin cast ice from his fingertips again creating a wall between the swarm and his men. “Everyone double up if you have to, we are leaving NOW!”

Seeing their King upon his wolf the soldiers scrambled to do as ordered and in no time they were racing from the Wolf’s wood. Ghost was faster than the horses in the snow, so Ozpin and Qrow took point. Winter tossing the latter a short bow to shoot down any Grimm while Ozpin’ watched the canopy for more spiders.

Thankfully they thundered out into the tundra plain without further incident. Ghost slowed giving the horses a chance to catch their breath and for people to dismount. “That could have gone better.” Qrow said.

“Hmm.” Ozpin’s expression turned to blank stone.

“I hate spiders.” Qrow jumped off of Ghost and brushed down his tunic. “Damn Nan is going to kill me.” He poked a finger through a new hole. “I wonder how I will die.”

“A better question is how did a Matron get this far south.” Ozpin looked out over his troops he counted two loses, given the ambush it could have been much worse.

 

* * *

 

The company rode in silence through the tundra till the great castle of Winterfell rose before them. The sight of its massive blue-grey stone walls finally allowed Oz to breath more easily. The massive castle spanned several acres of land. They passed through the Hunter’s Gate, which was the first wall of Winterfell and eighty feet high while the second was over a hundred.

Only once in the courtyard did the party stop so Oz could issue new orders. “You are all relieved from your duties for the next three days.”

Shouts of glee rose up and the men quickly scattered eager to visit their wives and families. Ozpin’s feet had barely hit the ground before a old voice called his name, he sighed leaning into Ghost’s side.

“My King Stark.” Luwin, the Maester of Winterfell bowed his body as best the heavy chain of metals around his torso allowed.

Qrow leaned over and whispered into Winter’s ear. “Ten gold pieces says its bad news.”

“Deal.” She uttered back.

Ozpin Stark King of Winter, put on a smile and turned to Luwin. “Maester, what news do you have.”

“A raven brought this while you were away.” The Maester pulled a small scroll of paper from a sleeve of his voluminous grey robe.

Ozpin took the message from the old man and unrolled it, he could tell the Maester had already read it. He gave it a once over and sighed, of course it would be this again. He crumpled up the paper and felt his ire rising.

“That bore the Red Keep’s seal.” Peter of House Mormont’s eyebrows rose comically.

“Same old message Peter. Only this time it’s Visenya. Does Adam think that because I said no to Rhaenys that his warrior sister will suit me better?” Ozpin pulled off his ruined gloves and rubbed his eyes.

“You do need a wife my King.” Luwin said. “And heirs, by your age most Lords have at least three.”

Ozpin glared with a face of ice at the Maester before storming off towards the Great Keep. Qrow sighed watching his friend go. “Best let him cool off or a while.”

“He is already cold.” Winter said, she hated how hard it was to read the King at times.

“Just shows how little you know him. He was just about ready to explode there. That’s the fourth offer this year. You’d think King Adam of the South would get the message.” Qrow stretched his wings out before settling them around him like a cloak.

“Would you shift back please?” Winter flinched away from him.

“Na, fun watching you squirm Ice Queen.” Qrow stepped away but was stopped by Luwin.

“Please try to convince him to at least consider the offer.”

Qrow made a show of pausing to think about it before smirking. “Yeah, no can do Maester. I don’t want some inbred Taurus bitch in my castle thank you very much.”

Peter spoke up as he watched Qrow walk away. “Sometimes I wonder if he has wolf blood like the King.”

“House Branwen is all but extinct, it is impossible to know if they share an ancestor with the Starks.” Luwin folded his arms over his chest, hiding his hands in his sleeves. “Though both Houses are shapeshifters…”

Winter huffed at being so clearly cut out of the conversation. “I am going to deliver my report to James.”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin slammed the door to his rooms closed behind him, the heavy hawthorn door rattled on it’s hinges. He yanked his belt from his hips and tossed the whole assembly plus Ice into the massive fur covered bed. “Bloody inbred Taurus…” He growled under his breath yanking off layers, his blood was up. He knew part of it was his ‘wolfs blood’ that made him fierce in battle, wild even. It also could make his temper quite short, among other things that he kept an even tighter lid on.

Luwin’s remark reverberated in his skull, this was all because he didn’t have a wife. At that thought Oz’s rage buried out and he sat with a flop on the edge of his bed, running a hand through his black hair. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a wife, he just hadn’t found the right woman yet. He leaned back into the bed, the furs were a familiar sensation on his skin. Twenty seven name days wasn’t that old, it wasn’t like he left a plethora of bastards behind him like some Lords.

He heard the door open and close and said. “I’m not in the mood.”

A furred hand traced over the chiseled muscles of his torso. “Oh I rather doubt that. Talk with me?”

Ozpin closed his eyes as a feline nose brushed over his jaw, thin lips kissing his skin. “Remember how much Adam offered Rhaenys for?”

“Ten thousand crowns.” Qrow said against Oz’s neck.

“He doubled it this time. As if a different woman with a bigger downy would get me to change my mind.” He felt Qrow shift, those long fingers started to massage his chest and he groaned.

“Why don’t you marry one of the other southern ladies then? A Lannister or Tyrell? Tully even.” Qrow inquired as Oz melted under his touch.

“I refuse to go near those golden headed lions, the Tyrells… they feel like snakes and the Tully’s while they are closer than everyone else.” Ozpin sighed. “I’ve met all the Tully ladies, skinny bone racks with problems baring children. To much inbreeding if you ask me.”

“You could always legitimize Oscar.” Qrow said moving down and unlacing Oz’s breeches then pulling off the rest of his clothes.

Ozpin moved further up onto the bed resting his head on the pillows. At a gesture from Qrow he turned over. “If I do that every Lord in the North is going to want the same for their bastards… And Oscar is too much his mother’s son. He’s no Stark. Oww.”

The griffon man worked on a knot of muscle as Oz talked. “Could always just head through the wall and take a wife the wilding way. It’s what you’re father did.”

“If only.” Ozpin bit the pillow muffling another groan of pain. “A wilding wife probably wouldn’t care about you. That would make life so much simpler.”

“Is that why you keep turning them down?” Qrow stopped his ministrations. “Oz we’ve talked about this…”

Oz turned over under his friend and reached up stroking under a feline eye. “It’s not just this Qrow. I am looking for the right woman.” He glanced away. “I know we’ve talked about it, but… well you are… you and I don’t want to live without you. I’ll just be picky till I find a woman I think will be content to share me.”

“And can keep her trap shut.” Qrow said with a smile.

“And can keep her trap shut.” Ozpin sat up and cupped Qrow’s cheeks. “But this is getting ridiculous, I’ll have to do something about it soon.”

Qrow dipped his head resting his forehead against Oz’s. “Gods I miss Dorne, fuck whoever we please there without any of this secret bullshit.”

“Blame my brother getting himself killed. You know I never wanted to be king.” Oz ran his hands through the feathers upon Qrow’s neck and shoulders. “Gods I love these.”

Qrow laughed. “I know, part of why I so rarely wear my human form… you know you could just marry Winter. I think she already suspects something and Luwin.”

Oz let his head fall against Qrow’s feathered chest. “By the Old Gods bringing her home was such a mistake. I'm so glad I learned more of her personality before I made the mistake of marrying her.” He scrunched up his nose. “I don't think I could bed her, I like women just fine but she's just such an ice queen.”

Qrow chuckled, the sound rumbling against his chest. “And what about you my King, the one able to manipulate ice?”

“Hey I'm the King of Winter. Not the same thing,” Oz said and flopped back down. “I should have just married her you know, or left Oscar with her.”

The shape shifter resumed his massage, knowing they were no longer speaking of Winter but of another woman whom they have both made love to. “You aren't even sure Oscar is yours are you? We both loved her you know, she was magnificent.”

“Father would have killed me, she was already promised to my brother. I guess I did one thing better than my brother.”

“Knock up his promised?” Qrow asked.

“Earn her love.” Ozpin closed his eyes remembering black hair and violet eyes.

“Hmm, we should check in on Oscar.” Qrow said.

“I'll send Glynda a raven later. Right now can I just enjoy this? Winter will report to James and any matters of the household that needed my attention Peter would have brought up.” Oz tilted his head back into the pillow as Qrow worked upon his neck.

Qrow moved his wings so they shielded Oz like great curtains. “I suppose my King. Anything particular you’re wanting?”

“You could stop calling me King for a start. Why do you do it at all, you know I hate it.” Oz opened his eyes and reached out to Qrow’s wings burying his fingers in the feathers.

“Because you hate it, it’s fun riling you up.” Qrow said with a smirk.

Ozpin gave him a very nonplussed look. “Oh I’ll show you roused.” He grabbed Qrow by a shoulder and flipped them. Qrow yelped and then laughed wrapping his legs around Oz’s waist. A knock sounded on the door. “My King, Lord Ironwood requests your presence in the war room.” It was Luwin.

Oz groaned and let his head drop onto Qrow’s pectorals. “I hate my life!”

Qrow patted him on the back and called his griffon form in. The fur and feathers flowed smoothly and silently back into his body and the bones of his legs transitioned over to human shapes. “There there, work before play. We’ll have all night.”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin swept into the large war room his grey cloak swirling in his wake. The room was dominated by a large weirwood table, upon it a map of the north extending all the way to the Lands of Always Winter. James Ironwood his General and Lord of Ironraith was already glaring a the map. With their head scout Winter sitting a oak chair sipping malic. Oz could smell the spicy milk beverage from where he stood. “What is it James?”

“Grimm.” He lifted a hand a moved a tiny iron sculpture of a Nevermore from beyond the wall to a few hundred leagues from Winterfell. Only he didn’t touch it, for his magic was telekinesis a few flicks of his fingers was all it took.

“It’s always Grimm.” Ozpin flopped into his own weirwood chair, padded unlike Winters. He ran a hand through his hair. “So what about them?”

“More have been making it over the wall, Glynda hasn’t sent a raven either.” James said.

Qrow peered at the map. “She’s got giants up their helping her. Most of the Grimm we’ve been getting are the type that fly.”

“And a Matron.” Ozpin said crossing his arms and starting to brood.

James said. “That’s my point, I think we need to check on the Wall. Bring Glynda some more men, maybe a few dozen?”

“You want to find the volunteers to send up there?” Qrow asked. “I sure don’t. I can’t think of one man how would want to leave his family to work in that frozen hell.”

“Some will have too.” James said.

Oz’s frowned and said. “We aren’t sending men.”

“Then what do you propose?” James looked over sharply.

At Ozpin’s silence Qrow clued in, ohh he did not like where this was going. “You want to launch a raid.”

“Mmhm.” Oz’s eyes were fixed upon the map.

“Maybe twenty five man Watch?” James asked, he wondered if Oz would send him or Qrow.

“I’d want a fifty man, check in on the wildling clans while we are at it.” Qrow spoke his mind already turning to the people beyond the wall.

“Why do we care? Most of them are savages?” Winter asked moving over to the table.

“Savages that we can resupply with.” James said. “This is why you are just a scout Winter, you don’t think about the bigger picture. Besides, the Kings of Winter have always had a good relationship with most of the clans.”

Ozpin closed his eyes as the three started to bicker. Oh how he hated being King, however this presented an opportunity that he could use to solve several problems at once. He cut in with a icey voice. “It will be a hundred man Watch, and I will lead the raid.”


	2. A Winter Rose

The Wall was not a great towering structure, it was around a hundred metres in height, however it did stretch from one coast to the other a monstrous distance of of near five hundred kilometers in distance. Of the Walls many planned castles only three were complete. West-watch-by-the-sea and East-Watch-by-the-sea and lastly the Nightfort in the middle. The use of giants and other ice mages, was moving the construction of the wall along quicker then what would have normally been possible. However Oz mused as he rode his destrier with Qrow walking in his griffon form beside him. They would be lucky to see it completed in their lifetime, maybe their grandchildren. . .

Ozpin had entrusted Glynda of House Goodwitch to the creation of the wall. Her magic lent itself very nicely to creation and repair and she proved to have the skills to manage the hundreds of workers and warriors upon the wall. Still he hoped she found time to have children, it would be a shame for her magic to die with her.

The huge wall was grey in the dull overcast light, even so as they approached with a band of men near two hundred strong he could see the little ice mages working with the giants. Laying spells into the wall that would keep Grimm from crossing. It would not be perfect as the Grimm capable of flight and able to swim would still be able to get around. However it would reduce the numbers and types of Grimm, which was the goal.

The core castle of the Wall was Nightfort, a huge expansive labyrinth cut into into the very ice of the wall. Within the earth and ice were tunnels that allowed travel between the vaults and buildings of the castle. For in winter venturing out was a death sentence. A bell tower rose in one corner, while other buildings; rookery, brew house, library, dungeon, armory and forge. The great hall while not as large as Winterfell’s, could house five hundred men.

The Nightfort’s most dominant feature was the Weirwood tree that grew in the courtyard. Ozpin’s father Octavian had refused to cut down the Weirwood and why he decided to build the castle around it no one knew.

Glynda was waiting for them as Oz’s company entered the courtyard already setting out do their various tasks. Ozpin thought the heavy grey cloak and even heavier layers underneath made Goodwitch look smaller than normal. Her blonde hair hidden under a hood, she bowed all the same as Ozpin dismounted. “My King.”

“Glynda.” Ozpin stepped to her and they shared a brief hug. “How goes it?”

“As expected, however there have been two breaches. We lost too many men in the effort to seal them.” Glynda pulled away hugging herself against the cold.

“I noticed as much, I have brought you twenty five replacement soldiers and fifty more stonemasons. Any wounded you have we will take back to Winterfell with us.” Ozpin looked over to the Weirwood, it’s smiling carved face. He could have sworn those eyes were watching him.

“Thank you my King, if you and Winter could spar time to assist the mages and giants I would appreciate it.” Glynda said.

“We can, my men need to rest and warm their bones.” Ozpin dipped his head. “I will join you for the evening meal.” He turned and Ghost moved up beside him and dumped Oz’s shoulder with his head. Oz reached up and stroked the direwolf’s cheek. “Go hunting my friend, I will warg you should I need you.”

The direwolf departed as Qrow spoke up. “Come on, we have other things to check on.”

Ozpin nodded a farewell to Glynda and stepped away with Qrow, they quickly entered the maze of passages heading down for the library. “Maybe you should talk to him alone.” Oz said softly. “You’ve always been better at it.”

“Just because we don’t know for sure doesn’t mean you should ignore him.” Qrow said softly.

“I’ve already given him, safety, education and a career. I won’t say any of that counts as ignoring him.” Ozpin said drawing his grey cloak in.

 

* * *

 

Oscar Pine was apprenticed to Maester Oobleck and through some unfortunate stroke of luck was stuck in the coldest place in the north. Though the King had shown him some kindness naming him Pine instead of Snow. As a bastard he had right to no other name. _Still it could be worse,_ he mused he mostly worked in the library and with the ravens. Rather then out on the cold wall. Boot falls shook him out of his work and he looked up from the oaken table, his heart leapt into his throat. His father and Qrow were approaching.

Oz swallowed thickly, looking at the twelve year old boy. The tan of his skin and black hair could have come from either Qrow or himself. The eyes though however were hazel, Starks were known for grey eyes. His mothers were violet, Ozpin remembered them vividly. Perhaps the hazel did indeed come from Qrow, for his were red and always had been. The stature of the boy was still wrong for a Stark as well. Ozpin forced a small smile upon his lips. “Oscar.”

“My King.” Oscar hesitantly bowed. _Father._ The word whispered in his mind.

Awkward silence stretched out for a long moment before Ozpin turned his attention to the books. “Do you enjoy them?”

“Yes my King, Maester Oobleck lets me read in my spare time.” Oscar said.

Qrow looked between the two and sighed, well this was going well. “Shown any magic yet Oscar?”

“No my Lord. Though I must say I do not know what to look for.” He knew he couldn’t summon ice.

Qrow lifted a brow at Ozpin who sighed. Oscar watched as the King snarled for a moment, his features warped. His ears drew back and his canines extended, his hair thickened and Oscar could see it spread down his neck. Ozpin pulled off a glove and showed Oscar his claws. Before switching fully over like Qrow was, he reverted. “That is the most common manifestation of the wolf’s blood. Another Stark ability is warging, but you have no pet and unless you are close to a raven I doubt you could trigger it.”

Oscar’s heart fell a little, he hadn’t felt anything like that. Qrow ran a hand through his feathered mane watching Oscar’s expressions. “Why don’t you go help on the wall Oz.”

Ozpin nodded his expression chilled over and departed in a billow of cloak. As soon as the door closed Oscar let out a relieved sigh. “That wasn’t awkward at all.”

Qrow grabbed a stool and perched on it, rubbing a hand over his feline face. “Yeah well, you are an accident. And he _is_ a Stark, they are not known for showing emotions. Don’t take it personally kid… and Oz was raised half wildling. He still has places in decorum where he struggles.”

“What about you? What were you raised?” Oscar jumped back up onto his stool, he always found Qrow easier to talk too.

“Wilding with a splash of Northman, that’s how I met Oz. His mom had taken him through for a visit to her clan, my father was a northern lord that sired me on a raid. When I was around your age my clan was culled by Grimm and Oz’s mom found me and brought me home. After that I studied to be a Lord, but well the Boltons and Branwens never saw eye to eye and a little war later… well now I am the only Branwen left.” Qrow said.

“Doesn’t that make you a bastard?” Oscar asked.

“Oz’s dad legitimized me after the rest of my House fell.” Qrow said with a shrug.

“Do you think the King would ever do that for me?” Oscar asked, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to be a prince.

Qrow sighed and slumped, his wings slid forward and Oscar stared at the black feathers peaking out from under his cloak. “It’s unlikely kid.”

“Oh.”

“Not for the reason you think. Oz just isn’t sure you’re actually his.” Qrow said with a drawl.

“Who else…” Oscar looked up at the shapeshifter understanding shining in his eyes. “You… That’s why you always visit. But how does that even work?”

“Oz and I are _very_ good friends. There was a Tourney at Harrenhal some twelve years back. Oz and I fell in love with the same woman, she was happy to have us both. She was southern so she was very open to what Oz and I share. You were the result.” Qrow threaded his fingers together.

Oscar was silent for a long minute. “What was my mother like?”

Qrow sighed and stood up, adjusting his cloak to cover his wings. “You know we can’t talk about that right? It’s not my place.”

“Do you think the King will ever tell me?” Oscar asked.

“... No. Not for any reason you may think.” Qrow turned and headed out his tail swishing over the ground.

Oscar raced after him. “Wait! You can’t just say all that and leave! Again!”

Qrow rounded on him and Oscar swallowed, Qrow was bigger then Oz in this form. It was so easy to forget sometimes. “You happy here kid?”

The question made Oscar pause, he was warm, educated, feed. “I guess.”

“Then don’t push. I doubt you really understand just how kind Ozpin has been to you. Don’t look the gift horse in the mouth.” Qrow strode away and shut the door before Oscar could respond.

* * *

 

It took a while for Qrow to find Ozpin, he was at a hole in the wall about twenty meters in diameter standing on scaffolding as he glared at it. Qrow leaned against a rail and watched.

Oz thrust his hands forward lips set in a grim line, frost gathering from them. He twisted them up right and snarled forcing magic from him into the wall. Ice started to grow straight up out of the hole. As Oz lifted his hands the ice grew, growing thicker and filling the breach. Around him mansions and warriors let out shouts of delight. He had just saved them weeks of work, Oz let his hands fall and stumbled back a step, Qrow quickly moving up to support him. “You alright?”

The celebration continued around them obvious. Mansions moving up to check the new ice. Oz leaned on Qrow. “Yeah, being the King really sucks.”

“Lets get some snow back under your feet, that will perk you up.” Qrow said and helped Oz away from the former breach and people.

The King of Winter, drew his strength very literally from the north. There was a reason that whenever a Stark went south someone often died in the family. The North was their strength, it fed their souls and magic. The King was tied to it even more so, tossing ice around in combat was one thing, but making as he just had was something only he could do on that scale. His ties to the magic of the land making it possible, however he needed to be in contact with it usually. Upon the ground, being in buildings weakened it. The farther north he went the more power he had.

They stopped in the courtyard, Qrow easing Ozpin down it sit below the Heart Tree. He didn’t miss the way Oz touched the white wood even going so far as to remove his gloves to be closer to the Gods. “Qrow, I need you to go scouting. See if the Thenn’s have any news. Be back by tomorrow night at the latest.”

“As you wish my King.” Qrow stepped away and pulled his cloak off and stretched his massive wings. He put his cloak over Oz who smiled at the gesture. “Stay safe.”

“As you wish.” Qrow said giving Oz those secret words between them, then he lept into the air a great beat of his wings taking him high up into the sky.

The surprised shouts always made Qrow smile as he flew higher and higher, soaring above the wall before banking northward. He let himself glide downward over the Haunted Forest. He could see Grimm black upon the white snow within it, more then was normal. Worried he beat his wings gaining altitude, keeping his head on a swivel for Nevermores and Griffons. His fur and feathers kept him warm even as the bitter arctic air gusted around him.

From on high he saw the Iron Keep, one of the few places that Wildings gathered with the vassals of the King of Winter. It was a Stronghold though larger than the Nightfort was still smaller than Winterfell. To gather there was to do so under a truce for all Houses and Clans. They hadn’t needed it in decades, but Ozpin kept it in repair just in case.

Qrow banked west soaring over the First of the First men, the Fort was manned by a skeleton crew of Wildings and vassals. Their job was only to record Grimm movements as the first was located on a high hill with steep slopes to the north and west. It was in short perfect for watching the Grimm move through the Haunted Forest.

The man closed his wings and dived for the Fist before opening them with a flare startling the poor watchman into near soiling his breaches.

“Qrow!” The man barked.

“I need your latest report, the King of Winter is readying to launch a raid.” Qrow watched the already red nosed man pale and dash as fast as the ice slick ground would allow him for the trap door that lead the way into the outpost.

The shapeshifter turned his gaze north to the mountains of the Thenn. Finding the wild foke upon them could prove challenging and Oz hadn’t given him much time. The watchman returned and shoved a small scroll into Qrow’s clawed hands. “Thank you.” Qrow said and took off again before the man could speak.

He pushed himself against the wind going northward. It was about six hundred kilometers between him and those mountains and he had half a day of light left.

 

* * *

 

The sun had set by the time Qrow came to the mountains, he flew lower looking for the valley he knew to be hidden among them. The wind gusted from the north and he shivered, without the sun even he was starting to get cold. Eventually he saw lights and let out a sigh of relief but unlike before he dived for the edge of the small village and landed with considerably less grace then normal.

He waited and in mere minutes spears tipped in bronze were pointed at him. “Magnar.” Qrow said his voice already twisting in what he knew would be many conversations in the Old Tongue. He took a deep breath and stood straight and tall, towering over the other men as he wrapped his wings around him.

“Qrow!” A middle aged man dressed in heavy furs moved through the growing audience. Magnar of Thenn was the lord of these wildlings, among the most civil of the fractured groups. “You look frozen to the bone, come eat. It has been to long since we had word from beyond the Wall.”

The men pointing their spears at Qrow relaxed and the shapeshifter strode into the village most of it was wood with trees pushing in around them. Qrow dipped his head to Magnar. “Greetings wise one.”

“Come my old friend you are frozen through, what has that king of yours asked of you this time. That drove you to fly in the dead of night.” Magnar clapped a mitten covered hand on Qrow’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“The Grimm have been getting worse here as well. Our valley hides and protects us but hunting is growing more dangerous.” Magnar said warming his hands before the fire as Qrow tore with feline teeth into the leg of a deer. “Ozpin chooses a wise time to launch a raid, I am readying to move my people closer to the Iron Keep. The protection the men of the Wall will give as well as it’s walls I believe will be invaluable soon.”

“You’ve dealt with high Grimm numbers before. Why do you move now?” Qrow asked, splitting the bone open between his teeth and scraping out the marrow.

“My men and a few giants have been bringing word of Grimm armies moving down. I fear the Long Night will close on us soon.” Magnar said.

Qrow paused in his systematic devouring of the deer leg. “That’s an old wives tale.”

“Winter is coming Qrow. We are in but fall and the days are shortening and game is moving south. I will move my people with it.”

“I understand, I will let Ozpin know, but I get the feeling he already does. He’s been off for the last few weeks. Spending more time in the Godswood.” Qrow said and resumed munching on the deer leg.

“He is the King of Winter, tied to this land. If the Long Night is coming he undoubtedly feels it.”

“He has been putting more time and attention into the Wall. If you and yours are heading south, any giants or ice weavers you have would be of enormous help. It will be impossible to finish before winter without more aid. The South has it’s head in the sand and will never send us any support.” Qrow tossed the last bit of inedible bone onto the fire.

“Once my people are safe within the Iron Keep I will send my spell weavers and giants. Ozpin has already made it clear we have a place beyond the Wall should we ever wish it. It is only right we aid in it’s creation.” Magnar said. “Rest my friend I remember enough of your tongue to write a report for your King.”

“Thank you.” Qrow stood as well and embraced Magnar.

“Hmm I have always envied you shape changers, you belong up here more than in that warm south.” Magnar said stepping away.

“I love my King, no amount of flattery will get me to leave him.” Qrow said this was an old conversation between them.

“You can not blame an old man for trying.” Magnar departed into the depths of the longhouse.

Qrow just smirked and unrolled a bedroll before the fire and laid down. He let out a long sigh and was drawn into sleep as soon as he shut his eyes.

 

* * *

 

This time Qrow flew east, with the Shivering Sea on his left side. He had wanted to take the direct route down but the ever thorough scout he was. Knew he had to fly over the river, even if the clans among them were often cannibals, he really didn’t fancy being shot out of the sky. So he flew as low as he dared, keeping a mental tally of the Grimm he saw. Of course his luck was not with him that day.

He didn’t see the arrow till it was embedded in his wing. He cried out in pain, his glide thrown off as he plummeted towards the earth. He tried to slow himself but curled his wings around him as he slammed into the snow drift, only just missing a few trees. He groaned and unfurled his wings, pain laced up one and he hissed.

He looked at the bone arrow head in the meaty muscle of his wing and hissed his hackles raising. Well he wouldn’t be flying for a while, whoops and shouts filled his ears his gaze snapped up and he growled like a large cat.

Wildlings had just crested the hill, spears in hand and Qrow knew them by their garb, some crafted from human bones. He got up and shaky legs and pulled his wings in tight behind him ignoring the ooze of blood from around the arrow head.

Their were six of them and they were not afraid of the shapeshifter. They smiled at him with rotten teeth.

“Come and get some.” Qrow growled even as his head spun from the impact into the snow.

They all rushed him at once, Qrow side stepped and grabbed the spear of one by the shaft snapping it like a twig. Only his size worked against him, another stabbed him in the leg. He twisted and spun flaring his wings out to surprise and stun them. He ripped the throat out of one with his claws only for another to graze his leg. They had formed a strategy and it pissed Qrow off as soon as he saw it. They were treating him like a wounded wolf, every time he lunged they were waiting.

They forced him back against a tree, but he didn’t dare turn and scale it. He snapped his wings in tight and wished he had his sword, but those damn spears were keeping him at a distance from the men.

Above him blue winter rose petals gently blew through the trees. Neither party was prepared when they turned into a woman who plunged her own spear of pure salthrim into the head of a wildling. She landed on the ground ripping the spear out of the man's head and spinned it over her shoulders, her boot hitting the head of a second man so hard his neck snapped. Qrow lunged into action taking the last two out while they were too stunned and surprised by her.

Red stained the snow and dripped from Qrow’s claws as he stared at his rescuer. She as maybe five and a half feet tall, wearing typical heavy furs with a hood up hiding the rest of her frame. Embroidered on the shoulder of her coat was a blue winter rose. _Winter Rose Clan, I thought they were all gone._ Qrow stiffly moved to stand, one perk about the cold was it slowed bleeding. “Thank you.”

The woman looked at him, shining silver eyes. “Come.” She turned away flicking the blood off her spear before it dried and setting off at a trout over a the hill and deeper into the woods.

Qrow forced himself after her, he needed help and she seemed inclined to help him. She kept several steps ahead of him but he saw her looking back checking on him every so often. It wasn’t long before they came upon a small camp, clearly made for one hidden among a few thick ironwood trees. It had but one tent and a rack for meats to hang.

The woman disappeared into the tent as Qrow slowed taking the place in. Was this what the Clan of the Winter Rose, had been reduced too? One spearwife? Smoke quickly started climbing through the tiny vent at the top of the tent and the woman poked her nose out. “Come.”

Qrow had a feeling she wasn’t a conversationalist, but ducked his head and stepped into the tent. It was tight fit but he couldn’t shift with wounds, that never ended well. He pulled the flap of the tent closed tight behind him. The woman was warming what appeared to be a cream on the fire.

“Wing.” She said and Qrow lowered his wing offering wounded area to her.

She wasted no time, she grabbed the arrowhead and pulled it swiftly up, blood gushed but she quickly pressed a cloth tight to it as Qrow grit his teeth. He needed a distraction. “I thought the Winter Roses were all gone. Dead by Grimm.”

“Not all.” The Rose said.

“Just you?” Qrow asked his arm wobbled he ached to lay down but he forced himself upright and pressed one of the other cuts into his thigh. Now that he was warming as the blood would start to flow more freely.

“Yes.” The water hanging over the fire had come to a boil. “Hold.”

Qrow held the cloth over his wing while the woman put a curved needle into the water and followed by a gut string. “You got a name?”

The woman looked up to him and for a minute didn’t say a word. “Ruby. Wing.”

Qrow spread the wing and Ruby pulled the cloth off then grabbed another dipping it in the boiling water then cleaning the wound. Qrow keeled over to the side and whined like a cat to keep from screaming.

Ruby quickly set to stitching the skin back together, Qrow was too far into the pain to notice she was skilled at it. When she was done she applied the cream to the stitching. “Try not to move it, I have no bandages for wings. Leg.”

Qrow forced himself to move spreading his injured leg out for her to tend too. “Ruby’s a nice name.” He said hissing as she started to clean the bigger deeper cuts.

“So I’ve been told.”

“Why are you helping me?” Qrow asked and swallowed thickly as she put a new string on her needle.

“You are the voice of the King. Everyone knows that, if you died he would rage.” Ruby said plainly and started to stitch again.

Qrow whined again and clenched his jaw, he couldn’t help but watch the needle pierce his skin this time. Again she applied the cream but bound his leg tightly with a bandage. “What are you doing out here?”

“Living.” Ruby moved to the last cut.

“Not much for conversation are you?”

“No.” The small wildling woman cleaned the last wound.

Qrow forced himself to talk. “Well I’m of the mind to chatter as this fucking hurts. You all on your own out here?”

“Yes.”

“Why not join up with one of the other Clans?” Qrow asked.

“Maybe I like being alone, maybe I do not look for a husband. Having men chase me when the Red Wanderer and the Moonmaid is in the sky, as if they could catch me.” Ruby scoffed, no man had managed to even come close to catching her yet. It was almost annoying.

“Hey, my King is looking for a wife. If I set him on your trail, there is no way you’d get away.” Qrow said and bit his lip as she started stitching again.

“I doubt it.” Ruby said but there was the faintest tiny smirk on her face that Qrow found endearing.

“He can shapeshift to a wolf,” He added. “I don’t see your short legs being able to escape him. Even if you turn yourself into roses, he can hunt on even the worse days. He’d hunt you long after the night is done if that is what it took. You strike me as the kind to give him a merry chase.” Qrow said.

Ruby laughed and finished with the stitches, applying cream to the wound. “You barely know me and you want your King to marry me.”

“I’d hunt you, but it’s my King that needs a wife. He’d marry me, but that doesn’t help in the heir department.” Qrow said casually.

That got another chuckle from Ruby. “Ahh I see, you think because I am a wilding that I wouldn’t care, thus allow you to continue loving your King.”

“Am I wrong?” Qrow asked.

Ruby cocked her head at him as she finished with this leg. “No, I like you. You are funny and you are one of my kind if you chased me, I just might let you catch me.”

“Oh?” Qrow asked.

Ruby smiled and closed her eyes, her features shifted her nose grew flat and cat shaped, her hair paler as a white thin fur covered her face like his with pale grey spots. She opened those silver cat eyes and Qrow moaned. “You’re beautiful.”

    He reached out and cupped Ruby’s cheek. He had not met another cat shifter before but his loins were tightening just looking at her face. Ruby leaned into the touch and purred. “This is why I have never been caught.”

    “Ohh my King will love you, he loves my feathers and fur and as a wolf shifter he will love chasing a kitty.” Qrow wanted to chase her, pin her beneath him and take her.

    Ruby pulled away from him and pulled her gloves off relieving more white spotted fur and claws. “You really are determined.”

    “You shouldn’t be living alone, he needs a wife. You like me and are a shapeshifter, you’re already perfect. And I’ve a feeling you wouldn’t give a shit about politics and that is something that Oz wants in a wife. He wants someone to come home too, not a political loveless marriage.” Qrow said shifting around and pulling his wings tight around him, while stretching out his hurting leg.

    “He sounds like quite the romantic.” Ruby said, fetching a few large pieces of salted meat and putting them in a pan with some water.

    “He is, but don’t ever tell him I said that.” Qrow said chuckling.

    “What else is he like?” Ruby asked.

    “Well physically, he’s six and a half feet tall, but pushes eight when he shifts. He’s a great grey wolf. He’s broader then I am but still on the lean side. His hair is black with just a little brown in it that only shows in warm light. Some call him cold, but he just hates being King. Being cold and stoic are just his way of coping with his duties. At his core he is a kind man, I’ve never seen him treat anyone poorly.” Qrow said and sniffed the cooking food, his stomach growled.

    Ruby hmmed and threw a few root vegetables into her pan. “I don’t think I’d make much of a queen, but as you say he is looking for a wife not a queen. Perhaps if he can catch me, I would not object to leaving this place.” She flipped the steaks.

    “It must be lonely.” Qrow itched to reach over and kiss her. She was just so cute and every instant he had just screamed at him to fuck, but he refrained. He got like this on the rare occasions that Ozpin shifted over, it was just a weird if traceable habit among all shifters.

    “Yeah.” Ruby fell silent as she dished up the food and offered a plate to him.

    Qrow took it and a huge bite of the meat, he was already starving and while it wasn’t very good. It was red meat, he looked up out of the vent as he ate. The sky was turning golden to dusk, Ozpin had asked him to be back by tonight but that wasn’t going to happen with a hole in his wing. He didn’t think they were far from the Milkwater river, which would put them close to the Iron Keep as well. However that still put a good hundred kilometers between him and the Wall. Well he wasn’t getting there tonight with a busted leg.

    After he finished the food he let himself lay down on the bedroll he had been sitting on. Ruby washed the dishes and looked out as well, then stripped. Qrow couldn’t help but watch her, her thick spotted pelt made his mouth water. She was just so beautiful, those legs of her seemed to go on forever in her shifted form and that fluffy tail~ Ohh he got the urge to pet that for _hours._ Maybe even wrap it around his arm while he-

    Qrow yanked his gaze away from her and looked at the ceiling. _Clean thoughts Branwen, doesn’t matter if she’s really hot. Oz first, we don’t need another Oscar case._

    Ruby sat down beside him saying. “Seeing as you’ve stolen my bed, we will simply have to share.” She turned putting her back to him and coiled her tail around a her own leg. “I take it you will need to return to your king tomorrow.”

    “Yeah.” Qrow shifted and let a wing settle over her.

    “Then I will help you.”

 


	3. The Chase... Or a Wedding the Wildling Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So I am going to put this here again. https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Free_folk#Marriage  
> And here is a direct quote from it: In marriage, the men are expected to be quite forceful with women, going so far as stealing them from their home or clan. The women, in turn, are expected to put up a fight every step of the way.[3] It is believed that a true man will steal a woman from afar to strengthen the clan. Men must steal daughters, but not wives of other men. When the red wanderer is within the Moonmaid, it is considered a propitious time for a man to steal a woman.[15]
> 
> Women who wed brothers, fathers, or clan kin are believed to offend the gods, and are cursed with weak and sickly children.
> 
> Something to understand here is that marriage is not for love, it is a deal. A contract. And exchange of things, Ruby has her own things she wants out of this and so does Oz. This is not about love, it may develop into that but in this time period it was not a focus. That said Kry and I thought long and hard on how to make this less dub connish and I think we did a pretty good job showing it as a game between Ruby and Ozpin.  
> THIS IS NOT A RAPE. Ruby is willing but she's keeping to the customs of her people and making Oz work for it.

    Ruby awoke the next morning with a hand cupping a breast and a much larger tail wrapped around hers. Blush flooded her cheeks as Qrow snored softly behind her. How long had it been since she felt the heat of another close to her? Too long she sighed and wiggled, feeling that other tail tighten as he pressed his hips forward, his morning wood nestled between her buttcheeks. She huffed annoyed. “Wake up sleepy head! It’s dawn! Your Wall is a ways away!”

    Qrow startled into wakefulness and groaned, he ached all over. “Sorry.” He slurred and lifted his wing, testing it.

    Ruby rolled out from under him pulling her tail free of his. “You can rest while I make something to break our fast with.” She pulled on thick fur breaches but folded her boots and stuffed them into the bottom of a backpack.

    Qrow was too distracted by her breasts to think too much on that gesture. Sadly she pulled her jacket back on, hiding them from his view and then started making breakfast. He was content to watch her silently, his eyes roaming over the little tent, bits and pieces of personal effects… her salthrim spear. “Nice spear.”

    “From my mother, she was a Winter Rose, my father was a shifter. I’ve found it to work very well against Grimm.” Ruby sat and stirred the bran that would be their breakfast.

    “We have very few salthrim weapons, making them is still something only a few know how to do.” Qrow sat up so he’d be able to eat.

    “Family heirloom.”

    Qrow searched for a different topic. “How have the Grimm been for you?”

    Ruby dished up breakfast. “More than usual for this time of year. Thicker packs as well.”

    “Got any idea why?” Qrow asked.

    Ruby shook her head. “They come mostly from the north east, though I’ve seen Nevermore murders come from dead north as well. I have good control over my emotions so I can pass them largely unnoticed.”

    “What about the other Clans? The Winter Roses died out years ago. You must have been alone for at least what… five six years? How old are you?” Qrow asked, after seeing her bare he knew she was young.

    “I have seen twenty name days. I’ve been alone for the last five.” Ruby said handing him his food.

    “That’s a long time to avoid everyone.”

    “Most Clan men have figured out that I am not an easy catch. I’ve been waiting for one worthy to give me children, I still get the men chasing me every season but many have given up. I’ve not interest in joining a Clan weaker then my old one. I like being alone, it is lonely but there are people to talk to when I wish it.”

    They ate their food in silence Ruby washed the dishes and started packing. Qrow helping out where he could. “Do you want to break your camp?”

    “No, I will likely be back and with your injures traveling light makes the most sense.” Ruby strapped her bedroll onto the bottom of the backpack. “We are both shifters, a few nights without a tent will not harm us.”

    They departed from the tent and Qrow said. “I think the Iron keep is dew south of us, if we can push today we might make it their by nightfall.”

    “Agreed. Someplace warm would be nice. Can you at least jog?” Ruby asked, flexing her feline toes in the snow.

    “I guess we’ll find out.”

 

* * *

 

    Well he could jog but it was much slower the either of them would have liked. Qrow kept trying to converse with Ruby, mostly to take his mind of the pain. After a few hours of curt responses and much huffing the shorter woman warmed up to him slightly, revealing more and more of her childhood to him. It seemed to take a year but they arrived at the Iron Keep rose up like a towering figure among the thickened trees.

    Ruby preferred traveling in her skinchanger form, her pelt was thick and protected her from the cold better then jackets of sown fur ever would. She just layered as it was an easier way to carry clothes. The snow leopard woman passed at the crest of another hill. She admired Qrow, it was very rare to meet a skinchanger that wore his animal form so much. She had heard about him at length over the years.

    He was just as stubborn as in the stories of him.

    Though none of the stories mentioned him being a chatterbox. Ruby stepped over to him and let him lean on her, his limp was getting more pronounced the longer they walked. Night had fallen as she helped him up to the Iron Keeps gates, they opened as soon as Qrow got to them. Clearly the men manning the Fort knew of Qrow as well.

    Ruby had never been in the Iron Keep, though she could see why it was named as such. The stones were all a dark iron colour, outwardly while the Fort was large it wasn’t overly grand. As soon as she pushed open the doors to the fort she they were greeted with a tunnel that zig zagged a few times before opening up into the great hall. It could house around four hundred men and was largely set into the ground. Tables filled the hall and Ruby looked up as Qrow leaned more heavily on her, the chatter had finally stopped and she could see the sweat clinging to his fur. “Just a little farther.”

    As Ruby helped him to sit at one of the long tables an old man wearing a heavy grey robe and heavy chain with many different links upon it hustled over as fast as his creaky bones would allow. He was carrying a medium sized wooden box. “Oh thank the Gods you are alright. I got a raven last night from the King and had to say I had not seen you.”

    Qrow drew his wing down, it ached he was sure the skin was inflamed and red. “Bastard riverclan wildings shot me down.”

    The Maester studied Ruby’s stitches and had to admit they were good. “You walked the whole way from the Antler?” He pulled off the red stained bandages from Qrow’s leg.

    “Just about yeah. Gods that hurts.” Qrow hissed as the man poked the deeper cuts.

    “It’s a shame you can not shift, I hate working with fur. However this looks to be well done.” He opened his box and grabbed a cream applying it to both cuts and rebinding the wounds. “Rest and food are what you need. Shall I summon Winter, she just arrived and is in the kitchen.”

    Qrow whined. “Na, let her eat. I’ll go that way too.”

    He stood using his good leg and arms to get himself upright again and Ruby stepped back to him letting him lean on her.

    “And who might you be spearwife?” The Maester asked his eyes flicking the blue rose embroidered on her jacket.

    “Ruby.”

    “She not the chatty type.” Qrow said taking slow tired steps down the hall, gods he just wanted to sleep.

    “I see.” The Maester said and did not push further.

    Eventually they came to the kitchen and Winter looked up from her bowl of stew. “You’re alright!” She was out of her chair in the next instant and reaching for him.

    “D’aww I didn’t know you cared Ice Queen.” Qrow drawled.

    Winter scowled. “I don’t, the King does. If anything happened to you, I _really_ don’t want to know what he would do.” She looked over to the other woman, with Ruby shifted over they were about the same in height. “Who are you?”

    “Leaving.” Ruby said helping Qrow sit again.

    “You don’t have too.” Qrow grabbed her by the wrist.

    “Want too though. Goodbye Qrow.” Ruby pulled away and moved into a quick run out of the room.

    Qrow glared at Winter. “Next time could you be a bit more polite?”

    “For a wildling shifter? I don’t think so.” Winter scrunched up her nose.

    The other skinchanger rubbed his temples and sighed, he had one hell of a headache coming on.

 

* * *

 

Qrow was sleeping under the influence of the milk of the poppy when a cheek rubbed over his. He woke slowly with a slurred purr of. “My King.” He lifted his head and lips found his and the kiss was long and slow. He could feel Oz move upon the bed and warp an arm around him mindful of his injuries. “I found you a wife.” Qrow snuggled his face against Oz’s neck.

“Hmm?”

“The last of the Winter Roses, she's seen twenty name days so she's a little on the older side but she's beautiful and kind. A good fighter too and she the most gorgeous snow leopard skinchanger…” Qrow purred just thinking about her.

Ozpin paused in his pets along Qrow’s side. “Snow leopard you say.”

Qrow chuckled. “I knew you’d like that. Wolfy chasen a kitty.”

    Oz had to admit it was already giving him ideas. “She is open to being chased?”

    “Yup, she thinks you won’t be able to catch her. But I think she’s just what you are looking for in a wife. She is even alright with me.” Qrow kissed Oz’s chest and whined softly. “Shift over for me please, I hurt and want to be held.” The need to sleep and pain were dragging Qrow back down.

    He listened to bones smoothly change shape and was happy when he was dwarfed by a full foot. He rubbed his cheek against the grey fur now covering Oz’s chest. “Much better.”

    Ozpin listened as Qrow promptly fell back asleep and looked up to the carved stone ceiling. _A wife eh?_

 

* * *

 

    This time it Qrow riding the destier as Ozpin walked ahead leading the raid. Dozens of Grimm had already fallen to the party. Unlike Qrow though Ozpin walked in his human form. While skinchangers were not rare, they were a minority population and having one around did set the men at unease. Most did not even know that Ozpin was one, they only assumed he was a Stark warg. They were approaching the Fist of the First Men, where they would make camp and launch smaller raids from.

    Qrow didn’t miss how Ozpin’s gaze would frequently turn east, he had told him after all where Ruby camped. Watching his King made him smile, he could see the internal battle that Oz waged. Stay with his men and lead the raid or leave them and see about catching himself a wife. If he returned successful the men would understand.

    When they were housed in the Fist Qrow sought Oz out as he looked eastward yet again. “Go. I’ll hold command till you get back.”

    Ozpin shook his head. “I’m just not sure. I trust in your opinions it’s just…”

    “Change?”

    “Yeah.”

    “Go my King, catch yourself a wife. She reminds me of our violet eyed beauty, you’ll love her.” Qrow said clapping a hand on Oz’s shoulder.

    “Alright.” Ozpin reached for his belt and pulled Ice from his waist handing it to Qrow followed by his cloak and the rest of his clothes. He shivered then let himself shift, Qrow took a step back as Oz grew in size his bones changing to resemble a wolf in his legs, a long thick tail as fur covered him from head to toe. His ears lengthened and changed as his jaw shifting to accommodate bigger canine teeth. As he finished his shift his eyes turning gold he let out a roar.

    “That took way to long, you really need to do it more often.” Qrow said admiring Oz’s lengthened limbs down to his long claws.

    Oz reached up and moved his jaw from one side to the other. “I won’t argue with you there. That hurt.”

    “Get going, you’ve a lot of ground to cover before you even get near her territory.” Qrow said, wrapping up the clothing and adding a strip of leather, he tied it around Oz's chest. Ozpin nodded and bent down giving the now smaller man a kiss. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

    It took Oz two days of almost complete running to come upon Ruby’s hunting grounds. He and Ghost shared kills, Oz found it wonderful to be free to run again. He couldn’t remember the last time he spent so much time wearing his wolfen skin. It was liberating.

    Ruby however proved to be a very elusive prey, which only added to the thrill. He roamed all the way up to the Atler River before circling back down. He found it unlikely that he got here before she did. However it seemed luck was with him, as he walked something blue caught his eye. He strode over and lowered himself to the ground sniffing, carefully he picked the blue object up. A rose petal, he held it to his nose and inhaled deeply, imprinting the scent into his mind.

    He looked up and sniffed again, the scent lingered and he started to prowl following it through the thick trees and deep snow. He kept his body low to the ground as his mother had taught him, his pelt blending in with the white and grey landscape.

    Ruby was digging at the ground, she was still amazed she had found these roots. It would give her something not meat or bone to chew on. She heard the crunch of snow and spun on the spot, the sun was out so she wore her leopard form with only a satchel for her harvesting. She scanned the area behind her but found nothing, her ears flicked forward seeking out more sounds.

    Nothing. She hummed and returned to pulling the vegetables from the ground.

    Ozpin studied her, Ghost had provided an momentary distraction before hiding his pure white pelt better then Oz’s against the snow. He admired her, shifted she stood about six feet tall, her tail was fluffy and wide, grey and black spots made lovely patterns over her back. Just gazing at her shapely behind stirred his desire. He lowered himself yet more so his chest was brushing the snow and moved slinking across the ground.

    Ruby didn’t know what hit her till she was tumbling head over heels through the snow. She felt a large male chest and got her feet under it and punted the heavy man off of her. She spun coming about on all fours her tail lashing as she hissed. Her eyes widened.

    He was huge, thick grey fur covered him head to toe with little bits of white and light brown. He lowered himself again clearly studying her as well.

    _Was this the king?_ Ruby wondered, she had to admit he was magnificent but looks weren’t everything. He had already managed to sneak up on her which was an amazing feat all on it’s own. She bared her teeth and hissed at him.

    Oz returned the gesture only with a soft growl watching her shift, that little wiggle of her hips. The wolf shifter was ready when she pounced on him, claws lashing out for his face. He dodged nimbly rolling in the snow and leapt upon her again, only this time she wriggled out from under him before he could get a good hold and took off running.

    Ozpin grinned and raced after her, _Qrow was right, I like her!_ They charged through the snow, Oz closing the distance on her quickly but just as he reached for her sprung up into a tree her claws giving her perchance as she ran from one to the other jumping her tail swishing back and forth to help her balance. Oz only admired her, _clever woman._ He scanned the tree line and turned jumping up into a neighboring tree.

    Ruby was blindsided as the wolf man tackled her clear out of the tree. _That’s never happened before!_ She kicked and squirmed, swinging out for Oz’s neck claws extended. He reared back to avoid getting his throat sliced open and she was running again. Ruby smiled as she ran, she liked this one he was intelligent and strong, a rare combination.

    Her camp came into view and she spun to face him, dropping to the ground as he pounced again. Oz righted himself the snow here was more packed and easier to fight on. His eyes glanced over to the tent and he smiled, so she had brought him someplace warm, _Perfect,_ he tossed away the bundle of clothes he had brought. He rose to his full height and stepped towards her.

    Ruby sidestepped trying to flank him, he was just so big she knew she’d have to be careful with his reach. Unconsciously she wiggled her hips again pounced but drove for the snow trying to slice his ankle. Oz jumped back and pounced forward, this time catching her under him. He hadn’t expected her to go low. She twisted around on her back and kicked out for his face.

    Oz bent out of the way and grabbed her ankle pulling her towards him. Ruby trashed kicking him in the chest again but only got an “Ooof” out the man. She changed tactics and struck out for his throat again. Oz let go of her ankle and snatched her wrists flipping her over onto her front.

    Excitement curled in Ruby’s belly, she tried to get her legs under her she wasn’t ready for this fight to be over. Ozpin bent over her and sank his teeth into the scruff of her neck…

 

* * *

 

    Ruby woke sleepy but satisfied, she wore her human form as did Oz as he dozed behind her. They were safe and warm within her tent and Ruby smiled. Finally she had found a man worthy to give her children, cubs… or would they be pups? Her smile widened at that, _I guess only time will tell._ She thought and purred, it didn’t really matter she’d love them regardless. Oz was petting her stomach with a thumb as he slept. The silver eyed woman looked over her shoulder at him. He was very handsome, black hair, sharp defined features. She couldn’t help but think he looked every inch like the stories she had heard about the Starks.

    Ruby looked away and back at her little tent. Bits and bobs, little things she had collected over the years. She wondered what living at Winterfell would be like, there would probably be a great deal of people and she shivered at the thought. She liked living alone, but maybe it was a time for change. There was no way she was raising children out here on her own.

    Ozpin woke behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Good morning wife of mine.”

    Ruby turned over and kissed him, though their lips were a little chapped. “Good morning husband of mine.”

    “You don’t protest?” Ozpin asked pulling the furs of the bedroll up around his shoulders.

    “No, I’ve waited a very long time for someone to have the ability to catch me. Though Winterfell is a frightening prospect.” Ruby said.

    “You’ll be able to keep to the Great Keep, no one will expect you to know how to be a ‘lady’ but I imagine Luwin and Nan will find a great of amusement in teaching you. Most will be happy just to have a Queen around.” Oz said shifting slightly and pulled her flush to him again. “And it will save me the continued badgering of my Lords.”

    “And I get someone worthy of my bloodline and somewhere safe and warm to have children. I think I like this deal of ours. We are suited.”

    Ozpin rolled them so she was under him. “I dare say in more ways than one.”

 

* * *

 

    Ruby did not miss her camp as they walked west, Ozpin had decided to carry most of her things. Given his size and strength, Ruby had no problems letting him do the heavy lifting. They both were in their shifted forms, running when the ground allowed for it. Ozpin was a stark contrast to Qrow in that while they traveled he was largely silent. Ruby often saw him watching her though, his great white Direwolf occasionally coming around to walk with them.

    Ruby loved Ghost, just the look and the feel of the wolf. He let her pet him almost instantly. It took them a few days but they returned to the Fist of the First men. Upon climbing the slopes Oz pursed his lips, they hadn’t come across any Grimm on the way but their was also a significant reduction in his men. At Oz’s recommendation Ruby wore her human form and couldn’t help but notice the stares and whispers, even smiles as she passed by.

    Ruby fell back and closer to Oz as they entered the Fist, she had never felt so much stone around her. There was no sky or stars, she found it very unsettling. They quickly came upon a sizable room with a hearth though it was so full it felt quite cramped. Qrow was bent over a table glaring at a map, figurines representing different types of Grimm dotted it.

    “How goes it?” Ozpin asked.

    Qrow looked up sharpy a smile blooming over his lips, for once he was wearing his human shape. “You’re back!” He was the around the table in an instant.

    Oz chuckled and returned the hug, it was strange to have Qrow in his human shape but not at all unwelcome. “You look like you’ve seen better days.”

    Qrow drew away. “I’ve been mostly focusing in the east trying to clear a way for the Threnns. But yeah, it hasn’t been good.” He looked down and grinned, then bowed in a almost silly gesture. “Hello again Ruby, told you he’d be able to catch you.”

    Ruby smiled. “And it was great fun.”

    Ozpin drew away and looked at the map, he pursed his lips. “How many do we have left?”

    “Just under fifty, twenty four injured and the rest are dead.” Qrow walked around the table and picked up a Beowolf figurine. “Honestly Oz, I think it’s time to retreat. We’ll need all the able bodies as it is to carry back the injured.”

    “I agree with you. I would have liked to last a few more days but better to return while our numbers aren’t to diminished.” Ozpin looked over the map and sighed. “Send a raven to the Threnns, tell them to do the same when they plan to move south. I’ll have a party waiting to help clear the way.”

    “Sounds like a plan.” Qrow departed to find the Maester.

    Ruby picked her way into the room, it was strange to be so confided. “Do you do this often?”

    “Not as much as I would like. The duties of Winterfell don’t allow for as much Raiding as they used too. Still I try to help the wildling clans as much as I can, they are valuable allies against the Grimm.” Ozpin reached over and picked up the Beowolf figurine that Qrow and set aside and returned it to the map with a thump.


End file.
